Constant Oxymoron
by sophthejunebug
Summary: A new girl enrolls at Seirin High. Romance, planed self hurt, possible sexual scenes, etc. Kagami Taiga x OC. I would like to apologise in advance for any mistakes as im not an amazing writer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The world is a constant oxymoron. A never ending stream of contradiction.

I shuffled along the corridors of my new school. Unfortunately, I was completely and utterly lost, to make matters worse I only spoke a minimal amount of Japanese. I had just moved from Wales to study abroad. My mother and sister remained at home. I still have one of the worst senses of direction possible, and must have missed tutor group by now... or is it called registration here? I walk over to a large building that looks like its a sports centre of some kind. I think my timetable mentioned having sports class first, so I might as well wait in here until someone shows up.

-time skip-

its been 5 hours and no one has turned up, I know it was stupid to wait that long, but at least I got to study some Japanese whilst I waited. As I was about to leave, a group of boys walked in led by a short, sporty looking girl. None of them seemed to notice that I was there so I decided to keep quiet and leave when they went to get changed, I certainly didn't want to interrupt their practice or have to have awkward half comprehensible conversations. Suddenly one of the tallest of the males looked at me and tried to contain a laugh. Why? Oh yeah, I didn't wear their standard uniform. For my first week of enrolment I would be required to wear the uniform of my previous school. Which consisted of: a black knee length skirt, I nearly see-through blouse, a blazer and a light blue tie. I looked like an idiot. Maybe I got lost on purpose to try and save myself from this humiliation. The girl look towards me then and asked me something I couldn't quite understand.

So without thinking I uttered "_what?"_

that's when the red headed giant started laughing at me. I had to admit, however, it was rather funny when a short blue haired boy, who materialised out of nowhere, started scolding the giant who then looked like a child whose toy was taken.

"_so you don't speak much Japanese then, huh shorty?" _the giant spoke in an obscure accent.

How could someone like him know English? He looks like he lives sports. As I begin to walk away, another giant appears in front of me, however this one is smiling.

"basketball try-outs?" he questioned.

I simply nodded in response. The girl took me to a separate changing room so that I could put on suitable sports wear. Cautiously, I looked around the changing rooms to make sure that there was no-one in there once she had left. Once I was satisfied with the fact that was alone, I began to take my clothing off until was only in my underwear. I pulled on my black shorts that hung from my waist. As I began searching for my top in my bag I had some difficulty finding it as all of my books and equipment were layered near the top. I froze when I heard a cough from behind me.

"_umm, coach sent me to see what's taking so long" _

Hesitantly I stood up with my back still facing who I presume was the red giant.

"_I...I cant find my sports top"_ I shamefully spoke.

"_you could borrow one of mine, but it best not smell like girl once you're done." _

huh, maybe he was nicer than I thought after all. I mentally told myself as I was hit in the back of the head with a balled up t-shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After I had changed I met the team in the gymnasium. The coach explained the teams and times and the red giant translated for me. I was on a team with a guy who looked like he was gonna piss himself, and a boy who looked like a cat. Against us were, glasses boy, friendly giant, and the one that doesn't speak. The friendly giant made the first shot, and scored. Pee boy got the rebound and passed it to the cat without urinating, then they passed it to me, I made a shot from the halfway line, it went in. the game continued with both teams closely matched, however in the last few minutes I scored one last shot and our team won. The giant looked at me, his red eyes wide and disbelieving I only smirked in reply. The coach, I think she said her name was Riko, pulled me to one side and began grinning at me like a mad person "you can join!" she exclaimed. I hugged her and she seemed a little shocked but she hugged back never the less. The team of boys came up and congratulated me. However one person did not join, only stared as I shared smiles and fist-bumps with the other members of the Seirin basketball team.

-time skip -

Thick droplets of water fell down from the sky as I walked to school. I lived quite far away from Seirin high but I love my home and was happy to get the exercise. Despite the fact that I played many sports, I am still quite chubby. I cant see my stomach but I have quite large breasts, I can feel it though. My stomach is muscular but I feel like I'm just you know, big. I have massive thighs too, but they're not exactly squishy just large. Anyway, I walked to school, my uniform beginning to cling to my form. I am used to the cold, this is nothing I can't handle.

"_Hey shorty_" I hear someone call from behind me.

The red haired giant appeared next to me as he ruffled my damp hair

"_hey red giant"_

"_good name." _he paused momentarily _"actually what is your name? _

"_You first"_

"_huh?! But I asked you first"_

"_well, think of it as being gentlemanly"_

"_Fine. Its Taiga."_

"_Nice name. Mine is Laura"_

"_huh? Laura? It suits you" _

we walked to school in silence for the next couple of minutes. Taiga went to open his mouth to say something, however he then turned away blushing

"_Are you okay? You seem a bit flustered"_

"_ugh, yeah its nothing..."_

"_No, please tell me."_

"_ummm, y...your shirt."_

"_my shirt?" _I look down at my shirt only to see that the rain had made it turn completely see-through around my breasts. "_oh..." _

"_oh? Doesn't it bother you?"_

"_umm no, its raining. What did you think was gonna happen to a white shirt." _

"yeah... I guess"

Taiga took a sweater out of his bag and gave it to me.

"_umm wear this" _

"_you sure?" _he nodded _"thank you"_

"_no problem" _

I slipped his sweater over my head, because of our height difference it looked like a dress on me.

"_huh... cute"_

"_what?"_

"_I said it makes you look shorter"_

"_Kay" _

The rest of the walk was silent. Strangely the silence was almost comfortable. Like he was an old friend.

When we arrived at school Taiga walked me to our class room and sat me down in the seat next to him.


End file.
